


A New Tradition

by sophycroft



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, prompt: Damian Wayne hates Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/pseuds/sophycroft
Summary: Damian Wayne writes a letter to Santa.





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Living_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/gifts).



> Haven't written fiction in a while, first time writing for Batman.  
> Sorry it's so short. Hope you like it anyway!

“Father.”

Bruce Wayne looked up from his paperwork to see his youngest son standing expectantly in front of his desk.

“Is there something I can do for you, Damian?” Bruce asked.

Damian shifted his weight to the side and then straightened.

“Grayson informed me that writing a letter to St. Nicholas is a traditional part of the holiday experience in this country. I have completed this requirement.” He set a clean white envelope on the desk. “I understand that you are to take care of it now.”

Bruce stifled a smile. “Yes, Damian. I'll take good care of it.”

“Tt. See that you do, Father.” He turned to leave.

“Merry Christmas, son,” Bruce called after him.

Damian paused. “Merry Christmas, Father,” he returned, and then he slipped out the door.

Bruce smiled fondly after him before turning his attention to the letter.

He remembered the first Christmas Dick had spent at the manor. The holidays were especially difficult for Dick, without his parents or old traditions. The letter to Santa had been Alfred’s idea, in an effort to create new traditions. And now it seemed Dick was passing the tradition down to the newest member of the family.

_To Saint Nicholas, Santa Claus, or Whichever Form of Address You May Prefer:_

_I do not believe that you exist. However, I have encountered many improbable individuals ~~and Grayson insisted that I write this.~~_

_I have no requests at this time. I have everything I need, and my father will acquire anything else I may require. In light of this, I intend to spend the remainder of this letter discussing you._

Bruce settled back into his chair and flipped through the pages. There were thirteen in total, full of straight lines of familiar neat script.

_...You allow thousands of imposters to impersonate you with no repercussions. Furthermore, you fail to make use of these imposters..._

_...I do not appreciate the concept that you are watching me…_

_…’Naughty or Nice’ is an arbitrary concept used to scare young children into obeying their parents…_

Of course, Dick’s letters were a bit different than this one.


End file.
